Algo intangible que nos mantiene unidos
by Lau
Summary: Uki Higashidani trata de aferrarse a los últimos momentos que pasa con su familia, antes de la partida de su hermano menor, pero hay algo de lo que debe enterarse sobre su hermano mayor. Spoilers para el tomo 26 del manga.


Algo intangible que nos mantiene unidos

Por Lau

Uki Higashidani se esforzaba por no temblar mientras preparaba el equipaje de su hermano menor. Con movimientos inseguros terminó de hacer el nudo del pequeño paquete de tela y se limpió los ojos húmedos con la manga de su kimono.

-Uki… vas a hacer que tu hermano se arrepienta de irse, -le dijo su padre.

-Perdón. No es mi intención hacerlo sentir mal, pero es que se va tan lejos. Y yo, ahora que me he casado y también me he ido… me siento terrible por dejarte solo, papá.

Kamishimoemon sonrió mientras continuaba tejiendo un sombrero de paja.

-Hija, es parte de la vida. Tarde o temprano todos los hijos tienen que irse a tomar su propio camino. Los padres tenemos que contentarnos con esperar que los hayamos educado bien, y que tomarán las decisiones adecuadas. Hoy estoy contento porque todos mis hijos lo han hecho así. Además, -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, -siempre podré ir a tu casa a que me des dinero para comprar sake.

-¡Papá! –saltó Uki y le dio un coscorrón a su padre -¿cuándo dejarás de tomar como un borracho? –después de eso se sentó y su rostro se ensombreció. –Pero te equivocas. No todos tus hijos han seguido lo que nos enseñaste, al parecer.

Outa entró y sonriendo abrazó a su hermana. Uki dejó su melancolía y lo rodeó con un brazo, dándole un fuerte apretón en un gesto protector.

-Espero que algún día nos visites, Outa. Y que no te olvides de tu hermana y tu padre, aunque vivas muy lejos.

El niño asintió con fuerza. Se escucharon ruidos afuera de la cabaña y Outa salió corriendo a despedirse de los demás niños del pueblo. Las algarabía de los pequeños se alejó un poco de la casa, mientras Uki echaba un vistazo por la puerta de la entrada.

-Hay algo que debes aprender, Uki, mucho más ahora que vas a formar tu propia familia, -dijo Kamishimoemon, tirando un poco de ceniza de su pipa, –es que una familia de verdad es más que un grupo de personas que viven juntas bajo un mismo techo. Es desear protegernos. Es querer que a todos nos vaya bien, siempre. Tu madre, yo y tus hermanos: todos nos ayudaremos cuando se necesite. Y todos te seguiremos queriendo aunque no estemos contigo. No lo olvides.

Uki comenzó a secarse la humedad de los ojos con la manga de su kimono nuevamente, molesta consigo misma por no poder reprimir ese hábito que le sucedía cada vez que ocurría algo relevante –en su experiencia, algo que generalmente traía tristeza y dolor- a su familia.

-No te creo, papá. Mamá murió y Sanosuke nunca regresó. Seguro que nos olvidó. Mucho tiempo estuvimos solos sin él… y tengo miedo que ahora que Outa se marcha, hará lo mismo.

El viejo giró hacia ella y la abrazó. Ella se recargó sobre él, aún luchando contra las lágrimas tratando de ocultar una vez más toda la frustración y la soledad que había guardado por años. La expresión de Kamishimoemon se suavizó, -Uki sin duda también era fuerte a su estilo- y abrazándola más fuerte le susurró al oído:

-Tontita, Sanosuke hizo lo mejor que nadie podría haber hecho para ayudarnos. _Él_ nos salvó. No quise decírtelo antes para que no te enojaras con él.

La desdicha de Uki cambió inmediatamente a sorpresa.

-¿Ese peleador? ¿El que salvó al pueblo?

-El mismo, hija. El hizo que Fudozawa tuvo que pagar por todas las que nos hizo tanto tiempo. –Kamishimoemon sonrió orgullosamente al pensar en su hijo. -Y ahora, Outa va a ir a vivir al mismo lugar que tu hermano, para volverse tan fuerte como él.

Uki se soltó del abrazó de su padre.

-¿De verdad? ¿El tipo testarudo que se la pasaba peleando contigo? ¿El que se la pasó insultándome, el muy sinvergüenza? (Y _yo_ que llegué a pensar que estaba _enamorado_ de mí. Me da escalofríos pensar que yo pude imaginar… Augh.) Ya decía yo que tú y él eran igual de tercos…

-Yo no soy terco.

–_Claro_… ¿Y Sanosuke vive en el Dojo Kamiya? -sonrió, mirando a lo lejos. – ¡No se olvidó de mí! ¡Mamá estaría tan feliz si supiera! Tienes razón, papá. Perdóname por no creer en ustedes, pero es que me da tanto miedo perderlos…

-Olvídalo Uki. Ahora, sírveme algo de beber, que debemos celebrar que tu hermano se va. Pero eso sí, no le digas que Sanosuke es su hermano. No quiero que se haga demasiadas ilusiones con ese tonto que suele largarse sin avisar. ¡Qué sea nuestro secreto!

Uki le aventó el vaso en lugar de servirle. –¡Toma! Eso es por no decírmelo cuando estuvo aquí, ¡para golpearlo por haberse ido sin llevarme con él!

-¡Ouch! ¡Duele!

Mientras, Outa Higashidani se despidió de sus amigos y se apresuró a volver a su hogar sonriendo. Estudiaría duro para regresar un día a proteger a su hermana y al pueblo como un verdadero hombre. Le causaba gran expectativa ir al Dojo Kamiya y estaba muy emocionado. Y volvería a ver a su ídolo.

Fin

**Nota de autor**: Traté de resolver un poco el conflicto que tendría Uki durante el tomo del manga en el que se presenta a la familia de Sanosuke. La pobre muchacha merecía un poco de alivio –creo que Watsuki no la trató muy bien. uu-. Este fic fue escrito originalmente para la comunidad **fanfic100es** en Livejournal. No está revisado por ningún beta, así que es posible que tenga uno o que otro errorcillo por ahí, a pesar de que traté de que no hubiera ninguno. Cualquier comentario, como siempre es bienvenido.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
